


Next Friday is fine

by akemitamura



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Rebellion Story, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemitamura/pseuds/akemitamura
Summary: In one timeline, Madoka asks Homura out on a date. Homura wants to keep at least one of her promises.





	Next Friday is fine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night at 12 am.

Homura blinks. Then she blinks again. And then a third time, for good measure.

"A... a date?" she asks, after an extended and awkward silence.

"Um, yes." Madoka says, her gaze drifting towards her shoes. "A date. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, I don't even know if you, y'know, like girls. We don't have to be friends anymore if you don't want to, I know how it is."

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, yes to the date part. I'd love to." she stammers, fidgeting with her bag like she always does when she's nervous.

Madoka's eyes light up as she grabs Homura's hands in her own and steps forward, practically shoving her backwards.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course! I think I would've asked you sooner, but I didn't know whether or not you, um, felt that way." she answers, blushing.

"I know this nice bookstore downtown, and there's a coffee shop right next to it! We could go next week, how's Friday sound?"

Homura freezes. Her arms go limp, dragging Madoka's down with them.

"Are... are you okay, Homura?" Madoka asks. "If that's no good for you, we can do it some other time. It's not a big deal for me, I never have plans..."

"No, next Friday is fine." she forces herself to smile. "It's perfect, actually. See you then!" Homura walks back to her house alone.

_"This time, I'll save her. I have to. This will be the last one."_ she thinks, _"It has to be."_

It isn't. 

* * *

In the new universe, Madoka's universe, next Friday finally comes. Homura drags herself to the bookstore. She doesn't find anything she wants, but she buys a book anyway. She thinks Madoka would've liked it.

She goes into the coffee shop, and orders an iced tea. She drinks it while reading the book. After she leaves, she walks to the bridge where Madoka saved her for the first time so long ago. She curls into a ball, back against the railing, and screams until her throat hurts.

When she gets back home, finally, she tosses the book onto a table next to the couch she tosses herself onto, face-first. She gets up after she remembers she has to eat, and walks to the kitchen. The magnet letters on her fridge that are supposed to form her grocery list have been rearranged into a note for her. She cries when she reads it.

_i had fun with you today_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll have time to work on my other fic for a while, so I'm sorry about that. I have no plans to abandon it, though, so don't worry about that.


End file.
